


The Price of Love

by owlish_peacock



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlish_peacock/pseuds/owlish_peacock
Summary: Sometimes, the price of love is heartache.





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a catharsis written for myself. You may or may not like it.

__ It was a small sound, like the ripping of a page. Or the tearing of a blade of grass. 

Infinitesimal against the world at large, but earth-shattering to the individual.

The sound of a breaking heart should be louder, Claire thought. Bigger. It should incite fury in the masses, causing a war waged against the unfairness of life.

But, it was a tear on the cheek, so small as to almost be unnoticeable.

“I don’t want to hurt ye.” It was a line, fed to lure the victim into false comfort. Of course he would hurt her. Else, they wouldn’t be having this conversation.

“I love ye.” Another line that meant nothing in the long run. People don’t hurt the people they love. People don’t leave the people they love.

“Please don’t freak out.” Freak out? All things considered, Claire thought she was holding it together fairly well. Sure there were tears, and gasps, but she was still standing tall with her back straight. No, Claire didn’t think she was freaking out at all.

“I’m sorry.”  _ Sorry? Sorry _ would not ease the ache that radiated from her chest.  _ Sorry  _ would not mend the wounds that began to open up inside her.  _ Sorry  _ would not fill the void within her soul.

_ Sorry.  _ Just another meaningless word said with good intentions.

It was all bullshit.. 

She found forever in his eyes when they met all those years ago, and now… what would forever be without him?

The emptiness of the answer frightened her.

She stood before the man she loved, the man she would always love and spoke the words that cleaved her body in two: “Goodbye, Jamie.”

It wasn’t alright. But it would be. Eventually.


End file.
